Mi malicioso bailarín
by Gaby007
Summary: Cuando los párpados de Judal se alzaron, lo notó. La rukh alrededor de Sinbad estaban rosadas, sus mejillas ardieron con furia. ¿Rosado, en verdad? Interesante, así que lo había logrado a la perfección y sin proponérselo. Tenía cautivado a Sinbad, y puede afirmar que le encantaba. ¿Todo eso por una danza? Por una danza en una de tanas fiestas de Sindria había tenido la oportunidad


Este pequeño (ajá) one-shot fue creado a partir de una imagen creada por una fan en nuestra página oficial de Facebook. ¡Amantes de la pareja SinbadxJudal, anímense a unirse a nuestra página en Facebook para seguir con nuestra meta de dar a conocer esta pareja, poco a poco lo lograremos y habrán más personas como yo que escribirán buenas historias de lo mismo! Actualmente, somos la primera página en Facebook que comparte a esta pareja, eso da cierto orgullo. La ayuda se agradecerá, estaré todos los días y de vez en cuando habrá una publicación especial. ¿Qué es esto?

Cada tanto, al alzar y ya lo he decidido, publicaré una zona en donde elegiré a la primer imagen y de ella haré una historia. En este caso está es una de esas pequeñas historias que de vez en cuando haré, su propósito es dar a conocer más y más a esta pareja. Espero la disfruten, y recuerden.

Los personajes de Magi NO son míos, sólo los he usado para esta historia. También aviso que este final no continúa al original, el final que presentaré ha sido creado exclusivamente para la historia, pero supongo puede tener alguno que otro spoiler... **No, la verdad tiene algo de spoiler. (?)** Intento **NO** hacer Ooc pero no lo aseguro, mis dedos escriben sin pensárselo y es la primera vez que hago una historia de esta pareja.

¡No se olviden de dar su grano de arena en nuestra página de Facebook, que encontrarán como "Comunidad SinJu"! Si es que se puede, pondré el link de la página en mi perfil.

Agradezco a la gente que se tomó el tiempo de poder leerlo todo, igualmente lo repetiré hasta el final.

_**Mi malicioso bailarín.**_

_(No olvides ayudarnos con un __**Me Gusta**__ a nuestra __**página en Facebook**__ para que más historias como esta se escriban por mí.)_

Su mano se alzó con el tallo del cáliz, su otra mano dio un fuerte golpe contra su rodilla y su sonrisa se amplió, los gritos de su pueblo se dejaron escuchar con furor, el orgullo se mostró por unos momentos en su ámbar mirar.

- Ser recibido así por mi pueblo es una sensación que no puedo cambiar por nada, y tampoco lo haría. Mis generales y yo estamos felices de estar nuevamente en casa. Verídicamente tenemos una enorme familia aquí, ¿no? –su sonrisa fue cálida, mostró sus blancos dientes a todos, los suspiros se dejaron escuchar. Era una bomba entre las chicas, lo sabe. – Es un placer decir que hemos conquistado un laberinto más, juntos disfrutaremos el sabor de la victoria con esta fiesta. ¡Pero ánimo, la noche aún es bastante joven y tenemos un largo día por delante! –su derecha balanceó con elegancia para guiar el borde del cáliz de la copa a sus labios y beber el primer trago de la noche, de nuevo los gritos de alegría se dejaron escuchar.

¡Cómo adora a su reino, adora Sindria!

Ja'far se mantuvo calmado a su lado, con una de sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla de Sinbad, Marsur por otro lado se encontraba cruzado de brazos, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada. Parece un tipo duro, la clara seguridad que cada Rey necesita. Menos él, puede con todo problema gracias a sus siete contenedores metálicos***** que ha conseguido en laberintos con buenos Djiin.*** **Las doncellas rápidamente subieron al foro del centro, comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de un banjo, una flauta, lo que parece un tambor y alguna que otra cosa más, se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a caminar a una de tantas mesas larga que había. Por alguna razón, Aladdin se veía intranquilo. Su joven amigo estaba muy pensativo, no le prestaba atención a la hermosa doncella que estaba a su lado intentando animar al joven Magi* Eso le extrañó bastante, era una sorpresa que el peliazul no le prestara atención a una chica con grandes senos.

- ¿Aladdin? Aladdin, mira este pedazo de sandía~

- Tengo un curioso presentimiento, Alí babá-kun.

- También lo he notado. –ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja de hablar, estaba sentado a un lado del rubio, en su mano izquierda sostenía un vaso con agua de rosas en su interior, mientras tanto la otra sostenía uno de aquéllos panes que tanto adoraba.

El peli-azul no pudo hacer nada más que bajar unos segundos la mirada, Sinbad lo notó de inmediato.

- Ah… - ladeó su cabeza, los aros que estaban en sus orejas se movieron ligeramente con él. Era verdad, el pequeño no estaba prestando nada de atención a la chica, ya no era el único que lo había notado. – Aladdin… Oi, dime. ¿Acaso pasa algo~? –sonrió y palmeó amistosamente el hombro descubierto del menor.

Finalmente Aladdin alzó la mirada, pero no miró a Sinbad si no a Alí babá, poseedor de esos ojos ámbar que lo miraban con curiosidad, con una copa a mitad de camino en dirección a sus labios.

- Seguro es la presión de la guerra, Alí babá-kun, aún no me acostumbro a la paz que se siente, aún no me acostumbro. Ne, Alí babá-Kun, vamos a divertirnos~ -sus ojos se volvieron tiernos de nuevo, su mirada inocente llamó la atención de Sinbad, que apoyó su mejilla izquierda en su puño para verles con atención. Qué actitud tan sospechosa, desde hace tiempo los ha visto así.

En realidad, Aladdin no sabía definir bien el sentimiento que lo embargaba, pero desde hace rato se había sentido bastante raro, lo mejor será distraerse un poco.

Quizá estaba imaginando cosas.

Ah, se siente bastante ignorado en esa mesa, por alguna razón las cosas cambiaron un poco desde la guerra que han sufrido hace poco, ¿Cómo estará Rei, qué tal Judal, Kouen? Y hablando de. Su vista se fijó en la otra mesa, apartados de todo estaban los príncipes de Kou y su oráculo sentado a los pies del pelirrojo mayor, su vista sin querer se posó más en aquél individuo de largos cabellos negros trenzados de una forma bastante peculiar.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que los ojos de Judal se apartaban con rapidez y giraba su cuerpo por igual, pudo jurar que las pálidas mejillas del otro se pusieron rojas. ¿Acaso… lo estaba viendo? Sonrió de lado y se cruzó de piernas, apoyó más su codo contra la mesa y se le quedó viendo largos segundos. ¿Judal lo estaba viendo, verdad? Incluso le ha regalado un tierno sonrojo, ¿Cuándo se tiene la oportunidad de verlo rojo? Sus ojos se afilaron un poco cuando la mano de Kouen se posó en la cabeza del otro y de forma bastante tierna lo despeinó, incluso él mismo se enderezó en su lugar hasta sentarse al lado de Kouen, con el otro pelirrojo a un lado y la chica enamoradiza. El magi del Imperio Kou, Judal. El chico que fue obligado a obedecer ordenes, entrenado a la fuerza y el mismo chico rebelde que le ha pedido miles de veces hacer equipo con él.

No lo va a negar, muchas veces se ha preguntado qué pasaría si él hubiese aceptado al pelinegro a su lado, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

**~ SinJu ~**

Por cosas del destino se había levantado de su sitio para caminar en aquélla dirección, había admirado un buen rato el sonrojo del otro, también había notado la forma en que se presionaba contra la silla cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Se había preguntado si Judal estaba enfermo, vió la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar aquello apenas Koeun le indicó que se acercara.

Judal definitivamente tiene algo esa noche, un no-sé-qué que lo estaba atrayendo. Ha notado que se ha pulido las joyas para resaltarlas, también que ese largo cabello brillaba más que de costumbre. Sabía que el menor cuidaba mucho su imagen y su cuerpo pero esa noche verdaderamente se lució, a pesar de no ser una mujer tenía la mirada del Rey de Sindria, totalmente encantado. No debía de olvidar lo que ese hermoso ser había hecho, las vidas inocentes que muchas veces asesinó sin piedad ni las cosas que ha hecho, los imperios que de un simple golpe había destruido, no olvidaba lo que había hecho; no olvidaba a Judal.

La mirada de Judal aún estaba puesta en otro punto, en cambio la del pelirrojo mayor puesta en la ámbar de él y viceversa, los contenedores de metal resonaban en su caminar hacia la otra mesa, los ojos de la princesa se posaron rápidamente en él con embelesamiento pero no tenía tiempo para seguir enamorándola de forma hipócrita. Aunque sea una princesa, sigue siendo una niña, o al menos tiene el aspecto de una.

¿Le importa su edad?

No, es un elemento que le da igual.

- Judal, ve a divertirte a la pista, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Escuchó que la ronca voz de Kouen salía a la luz a mita del camino, el chico lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y chistó la lengua con fastidio, sin darse cuenta Sinbad detuvo sus pasos para ver la escena.

- ¿Acaso quieres estar de pervertido aquí, Kouen?

- Puedo presumirte, Judal.

- Tsk, no soy tu puta.

- Lo sé, no digo que lo seas. Vé a hacerlo.

- Maldito…

Para su sorpresa, el menor simplemente se levantó de la silla y a paso enorme caminó hacia el centro, cuando pasó a su lado no pudo evitar girar hasta la cabeza para verlo bien, y de nuevo conectaron miradas.

- ¿Qué tanto ve, su tonteza?

- No hay mucho para ver. –supo que había ofendido a Judal, por aquél fruncimiento de ceño que hizo por unos segundos, antes de que por su rostro se mostrara una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Seguro que no te gusta lo que ves, Sinbad?

¡Joder, sí, le gusta! Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, pero su rostro continuó imperturbable, pocas veces se muestra nervioso por una situación.

- Puedo preguntarte lo mismo, Judal.

- … Idiota.

Judal detuvo sus pasos, justo al lado del mayor, que lo miraba de forma expectante. De nuevo el chico desvió la mirada, Sinbad pudo embelesarse una vez más con aquél tono carmín en las mejillas del otro. La vista tampoco le duró mucho, después de unos segundos en que detuvo su andar dejó que sus párpados cayeran, llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra subió a su cabeza para rascarse la nuca mientras volvía a andar al centro de todo, lo siguió con la vista un poco. Esa larga trenza se movía con los pasos de Judal, sin duda era una estupenda vista desde atrás, esos holgados pantalones negros daban la ilusión de que el menor movía las caderas al caminar, cosa imposible. Judal era una persona bastante seductora, sin duda tiene un don. Ah, aún recuerda al pequeño Judal, ese Judal pequeño e inocente que siempre vestía como todo un sacerdote~ ¿Y ahora? Ahora esa inocencia no está, una lástima. Su vista se volvió al frente, final e igualmente caminó lo que faltaba hacia Kouen, sus vistas estaban de nuevo fijas en el otro. ¿Era su imaginación o eso parecía una pelea de meadas?*

- Jhe… -sonrió con cierta diversión, qué curioso pensamiento.

- Ah, Sinbad. –fue el saludo que Kouen le dio apena llegar a su lado, él le sonrió aún más en respuesta y se sentó en la silla en donde antes el pelinegro estaba anteriormente. – Quiero pedirte… algo.

Logró llamar la atención del pelimorado de nuevo.

- Adelante, dilo. ¡Estamos en confianza!

**~ SinJu ~**

- Aladdin, ¿Qué te parecen estos~?

- Increíble que puedas con una sandía y una naranja más, Alí babá-kun~

- Aladdin~

Morgiana se entretenía viendo a ambos chicos jugar entre ellos con la comida, Alí babá hacía algunos malabares con las frutas y Aladdin agregaba más, desde hace tiempo había comprendido el vínculo que ambos tenían, y podía asegurar que era bastante curioso. Alargó su fuerte pero femenino brazo y tomó un pan, el más suave al tacto. Aladdin se veía más tranquilo, reía como siempre y su sonrisa era como la de antes. Oh, los había extrañado tanto. A pesar de que sus ojos seguían entrecerrados como siempre, en sus labios se podía apreciar una sonrisa, había extrañado a ese par como no había extrañado a nadie, aún después de ver su tan ansiada tierra natal con aquél Magi. Sus ojos esa noche brillaban con intensidad, sentía que esa noche sería especial para muchas personas. El final de todo estaban juntos de nuevo, como siempre, ¡cómo debía de ser! Aladdin alguna vez dijo "Nuestros destinos están unidos" y ella lo creyó, y así es. Siempre encuentran la forma de verse de nuevo, muchas veces por propia coincidencia.

- Ah, ¿ese no es Judal?

- ¿Judal? ¡¿Acaso va a atacar?!

- No lo creo, Alí babá-kun…

- ¿huh?

Morgiana salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el nombre de Judal, incluso se enderezó en su lugar como si hubiese despertado de una clase de trance. - ¿Judal? –preguntó y su vista buscó al individuo, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Algunas personas murmuraban entre ellas sobre el chico, y era normal. Judal se veía un poco abochornado, sus mejillas mantenían un ligero tono rosado. ¿Se había sonrojado momento antes?

- Nh, raro. –fue lo único que ella pudo opinar, incluso estaba un poco sorprendida, sus ojos por alguna razón no podían apartarse del chico del centro, parecía hablar con las doncellas que hasta hace poco habían comenzado a danzar.

Oh, danzar, a ella también le gustaba danzar cuando estaba feliz.

- ¡Pero qué dices, hombre, claro que no podrás!

- No es necesario tener grasa colgando del pecho para bailar bien, zorra.

- ¡Tú…!

Poco a poco Judal estaba en verdad llamando la atención, incluso Aladdin y Alí babá dejaron de jugar para prestar atención. Como si se tratase de un espectáculo, habían tomado cada uno una fruta para ver con atención lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ah, ¿qué tanto está pasando aquí?

El recién llegado apareció detrá de Aladdin, pero este tenía fija la mirada en otro lugar.

- Titus-kun… -Aladdin sí había sentido la casi celestial presencia detrás de él, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de Judal, definitivamente dudaba si fuera en verdad un hombre, con ver aquello… Hasta un niño como él puede llegar a encontrar aquello como lo más sensual que había visto. ¿Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, verdad?

Marga y Sphintus se mantenían a un lado de Titus, por igual alzaron la vista. Marga no entendió nada por su corta edad y veía aquello como una animada danza divertida. Justo por aquello ella sonrió de forma inocente y sus manos apretaron un poco más alegremente la tela blanca del vestuario de Titus. Sphintus apenas conocía al pelinegro que, al ritmo de una baja y suave melodía, danzaba ante todas las miradas, ladeó su cabeza y enarcó una ceja. ¿Era una chica o un chico? Tenía el cabello bastante largo y una cintura estrecha, sin embargo aquél abdomen estaba sumamente trabajado. Estaba confundido ahora.

¿Qué ese no era el Magi del Imperio Kou?

Dha, eso ahora da igual. ¿Dónde está la mesa de la comida~?

**~ SinJu ~**

- Entiendo, la situación no se escucha favorable. –sus ojos ámbar estaban fríamente entrecerrados, del cáliz de su copa ya quedaba poca bebida.

- Sí. No es fácil decirlo, Sinbad.

- Ya veo…

Los ojos de la princesa Kougyoku y el propio Koumei estaban puestos en el pelimorado, un par de ellos con un severo enamoramiento y el otro con total calma, incluso respeto. La princesa no podía evitar sentir sus mejillas arder con furia, Sinbad se había sentado a su lado y… aunque no la haya ni mirado, era una grata sensación para sus inocentes sentimientos de chica enamorada. Una "lástima" que Sinbad no sintiera lo mismo, ¿no?

No se dijo más, se terminó lo que había en su copa y se levantó, alejándose de allí con paso ciertamente elegante. Basta, no quería escuchar más desgracias, no más crisis económicas. Judal no estaba siendo precisamente bue-

- ¡Oi, chico, así se mueven las caderas!

**~ SinJu ~**

- ¿A que se deben tantas mentiras, Kouen?

Los ojos del otro se clavaron en los de su hermano, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy aburrido, Koumei.

- ¿Era necesario meter a Judal y a Sinbad? –ahora fue el turno de la princesa en hablar, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de Sinbad, que miraba con ojos desorbitados el centro. ¿Qué causaba tanta conmoción?

"¡Oi, chico, así se mueven las caderas!"

Ahora la sorpresa fue para ella cuando dirigió su vista hacia donde la mayoría de personas la dirigía. El color rojo subió hasta su rostro cuando vió a su querido amigo moverse de una forma que nunca antes había visto. ¡Oh, por otro lado se siente orgullosa, ella fue quien le ha pintado aquélla sombra morada en los párpados, quien le peinó ese largo y muy suave cabello y quien lo ha bañado con tanto empeño! Jó, ese Judal apenas ve una barra de jabón y creé que con una pasada ya está, chico tan sucio…

**~ SinJu ~**

Indiscutiblemente, esa noche no era la suya. ¡Pero qué pu- desgraciado! Su quijada casi cayó al suelo cuando en su rango de visión pudo ver la larga trenza de cierta persona moverse de un lado a otro con elegancia, también unos pues tan blancos como la misma nieve.

"Tinta, tinta negra sobre la más pura nieve." Su pensamiento no tuvo mucho sentido, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al volver a subir su vista al menor. Oh~ En sus mejillas se notó un ligero tono rosado, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de comida, más sin embargo su vista no se apartó del otro.

- Ah, lo siento. Lo siento, permiso~

A como pudo esquivó a las personas, cuando finalmente llegó a su destino a tientas buscó con su mano derecha el sake, pero no lo encontró. En realidad, casi tira la mesa por un error.

- Tsk, maldición…

No quería perderse la buena vista que tenía de Judal, pero si no quería cargarse toda la mesa debía de desviar la mirada apenas un poco. Su vista por fin se dirigió a la mesa, pero para su frustración se ha equivocado de mesa. A paso rápido se dirigió a otra más, por fin pudo encontrar la botella de entre tantas y volvió a servirse, pronto ya caminaba de nuevo a la mesa en donde los dos Magis de rukh blanco estaban igualmente viendo el espectáculo. ¿Titus, no? Se le iba el nombre, no fue hace mucho que la guerra final había terminado y él no lo conocía a la perfección, ni a esa pequeña pero es consciente de que ese rubio era un Magi, así como Aladdin y Ju- ¡Judal! Corrió una silla de la mesa, la giró de un simple movimiento y tomó asiento en ella. Su espalda se recargó más contra el respaldo de su silla y llevó la copa a sus labios para dar un trago, sus ojos seguían con bastante gusto los pasos del Magi obscuro a unos pocos metros. No era idiota, desde hace mucho tiempo había notado tales dotes del pelinegro, lo había declarado ya como seducción innata. ¿El termino estaba correcto?

¡Já, pero claro que está correcto!

Un hermoso sol negro, lo admite para sus adentros, otra cosa distinta es decirlo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, Judal en medio de una vuelta ha conectado su carmesí mirar con el propio, de un atrayente y ahora un poco obscuro ámbar.

- Oh…

- ¡No sabía que Judal era mujer para moverse así, siempre pensé que era hombre!

- Aladdin-dono, creo que es un hombre…

- Permítanme dudarlo.

Judal era un hombre, estaba claro. Un lindo joven de 17 años, poseedor de un poder increíble y unos hechizantes ojos rojos, bendecido y amado por el rukh y al mismo tiempo un ser tan ruín que disfrutaba de la guerra. ¿Judal disfruta _de qué modo_ la guerra? ¿Estará duro cuando pelea con alguien? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, el simple planteamiento de la idea era divertido. Bebió un sorbo más de su bebida, las chicas comenzaron a amontonarse a su alrededor, alguna incluso subieron a la mesa para poder tocar sus hombros y abrazarle el cuello. Oh, no le importa, no le importaba que las chicas celosas de su harem estén allí, su vista estaba en algo mucho más interesante, algo tan hechizante como un sexy movimiento de caderas. ¿Acaso le estaba gustando ver a un menor de edad bailar así?

¡Pero él no tiene la culpa, ha sido la culpa de Judal por ser tan… tan así, tan como és, tan letal sexualmente!

Otra mirada más se posó en su persona, ahora Ja'far había notado su embelesamiento por el pelinegro, pero no dijo nada. Siguió sentado al lado de Marsur, que igualmente veía la clase de duelo entre la doncella más joven y hermosa contra Judal. ¿Realmente era una competencia? ¡Porque él ya lo veía bastante decidido, ni siquiera su mejor doncella pudo con la sensualidad innata del Magi obscuro!

Una vuelta más del pelinegro, sus ojos volvieron a conectarse.

"Pensé que no te gustaba lo que veías, tonteza."

"Mentí…"

"Já, pero qué descarado."

"¿Por qué mejor no sigues?"

"Descarado."

Era como si pudieran entenderse con una simple mirada, ahora no eran el enemigo de antes, Judal era por fin libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana. La organización ya no existía más, si acaso Kouen se había vuelto por fin una buena persona y olvidaba sus deseos de saberlo todo sobre el segundo mundo que Salomón ha creado Judal podría ser totalmente libre, Judal puede ser… un ave libre, así sin más.

Aquélla larga trenza volvió a moverse con sedosos movimientos, pudo jurar que el aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Oh, si seguía así tendría duros problemas, muy duros problemas de hombres que no deseaba tener, y los toqueteos insistentes de las doncellas en su pecho no ayudaban mucho. Sólo le daban más calor, muchas chicas a su alrededor cuando él sólo necesitaba al menos tres. Se levantó de su lugar, le dejó a una rubia de grandes y enamorados ojos verdes su copa y se dirigió hacia su palacio. No debía de seguir mirando, muy a su pesar debía de detenerse. – Bien, chicas. Me retiro, estoy muy cansado…-fingió ocultar un bostezo, sabía que esa noche las chicas querían ser atendidas como merecían serlo. ¡Pero no estaba de ánimo para tener a alguien en su cama!-…y quiero dormir. … Nos vemos. –y se alejó de allí, caminó en dirección a su palacio.

"¿Por qué te vas, acaso no me quieres ver, rey estúpido?"

Detuvo sus pasos cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, giró un poco su cabeza y de nuevo miró al pelinegro. Judal había detenido sus movimientos, su mirada estaba fija en él de nuevo.

Apretó los labios.

- Judal…

**~ SinJu ~**

Lo había hecho, había llegado al centro de todo con su pose de chulo y había casi tirado a la chica lejos. Las bailarinas se enojaron, como era de esperar.

- Bhá, ni que lo hicieran tan bien.

- ¿Quién te has creído para hablarme así?

¿Qué pasa, la chiquilla no lo conocía? Sus manos e dirigieron a su cintura, al parecer no.

- ¡Pero qué dices, hombre, claro que no podrás!

- No es necesario tener grasa colgando del pecho para bailar bien, zorra.

- ¡Tú…!

- Bhé. –hizo un sonido de desaprobación y simplemente le dio la espalda, incluso se cruzó de brazos. La chica era bastante molesta. Ella estaba estorbando en su camino, no tenía por qué enojarse tanto.

"Maldita histérica"

Las cosas habían comenzado masomenso así, siguiendo los deseos de Kouen la había retado. Un "Es bastante fácil, hasta un hombre como yo podría hacerlo mil veces mejor" Una chica ofendida, el momento perfecto, y los movimientos adecuados bastaban para tener a medio pueblo de Sindria y a los extranjeros visitantes sin poder apartar la vista de él.

Eso es, bastardos, alimenten más el ego de Judal. Él sabe que no está para nada mal, por algo se ha entrenado físicamente por tanto tiempo además de distraeré, le gustaba mantenerse en forma. Kou nunca quiso un mago flojo, menos un Magi perezoso. Era una buena forma de entretenerse.

Las cosas subieron de nivel cuando notó una mirada más fija que el resto, una mirada bastante especial. Una mirada que no pasaba por alto nunca, dio una vuelta a propósito y allí lo vió, entre el Magi enano y un chico de cabellos plateados que conocía como uno de sus ocho generales, estaba Sinbad bebiendo de su copa de oro, apretó sus labios. Sinbad le veía…

No era idiota, sabía que tenía las miradas puestas en él, que un Magi hiciera tal cosa debía de ser humillante pero él lo hacía por mero gusto, pero que alguien tan conocido como Sinbad era una cosa totalmente diferente. ¿Acaso no había dicho que no había mucho para ver? Pues menudo mentiroso ese pelimorado, se le nota en la cara lo mucho que disfruta por verlo así. Internamente, él también lo estaba disfrutando, era una buena forma de estirar sus músculos después de estar sentado un buen rato.

La chica frente a él había comenzado a jadear, por otro lado él continuaba tan fresco como una lechuga, moverse era algo que siempre estaba en su día a día. Su mente estaba viajando por los ojos de Sinbad, aquéllos ojos que eran capaz de muchas cosas con sólo verlo.

"Sinbad, no me mires así."

"¿Así como, Judal?"

Se lo había dicho muchas veces, en todas las noches que iba a su palacio para molestarlo un poco e insistirle ser su Magi.

Oh, y aún quería serlo, quería ser un equipo con Sinbad de nuevo, si antes quería matarlo por ser tan fuerte y conquistar su laberinto ahora el deseo de ser su compañero continuaba latente dentro de él.

Se concentró más en sus movimientos, estaba divagando mucho y nunca perdería ante una mujer, no se lo permitiría nunca. No era un machista, respetaba mucho a la mujer y por eso mismo nunca le dio a una sola chica en su vida una mirada morbosa, prefería seguir estudiando la magia y ser cada vez más fuerte, pero un duelo por más bizarro que sea no lo perdería, no más. Daba de vez en cuando alguna que otra vuelta sólo para ver a Sinbad, cada que conectaban miradas no podía evitar sonreír con orgullo y algo de burla, definitivamente estaba cautivado, ese rey estúpido estaba cautivado.

Entonces la mirada se esfumó, sus pasos se detuvieron y alzó la vista, quería ver a Sinbad de nuevo, ya no estaba en la silla junto a los otros dos Magis. ¿Sinbad? Lo buscó con la mirada de forma un poco ansiosa, pudo identificar sus ropajes de rey. Sinbad se iba… Apretó sus puños, sus cejas se curvearon hacia arriba, la música cesó cuando la chica, cansada, cayó de rodillas al suelo con un pesado "Ah, me rindo…" pero lo ignoró. Sinbad, se estaba alejando más…

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, Sinbad ha girado un poco la cabeza para verle, sintió por unos segundos emoción. ¿Si hacía esa clases de cosas podría ser su Magi, por fin le aceptaría a su lado y no lo volvería a rechazar con duras palabras que no hacían nada más que lastimarle unos segundos antes de hacerlo enfurecer y que por su berrinche destruyera lo que tenía enfrente. Sí, muchas veces destruyó algunas partes del palacio de Sinbad. ¡Que nadie lo culpe que está bien justificado!

Pero…

¿Por qué Sinbad no regresa, por qué le dio la espalda de nuevo y ha entrado a su palacio?

¿Por qué de nuevo lo ha dejado tirado…?

- Sinbad bastardo. –chistó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Sin el rey estúpido no hay fiesta para él. ¿Debería seguirlo?

Una larga sonrisa surcó por sus labios, una sonrisa larga y torcida, sus pupilas empequeñecieron un poco. Claro, ¿por qué no? Sin pensarlo mucho sus pies comenzaron a moverse a cuenta propia, las miradas poco a poco se fueron de su persona para cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. A un lado de la puerta estaba aquél guerrero ahora con aspecto de un enorme dragón, apenas pasó a su lado recibió una fiera mirada, pero la ignoró. No quiere problemas, aunque si se mete en problemas con Sinbad no estaría tan mal, está aburrido y la noche es joven. ¿Por qué no? No tiene experiencia, pero debe aprovechar el momento. Ya le ha enseñado a Sinbad que sabe moverse. ¿Por qué no?

**~ SinJu ~**

Arrastraba los pies por los pasillos, no estaba para nada cansado pero vió correcto irse. No quería problemas y entrar al palacio con doncellas detrás de él. Aquélla mirada decepcionada de Judal no se la explicó, sin embargo… no tenía que verlo si no hasta que semejantes imágenes se fueran de su cabeza. Judal danzando, danzando para toda Sindria, todos lo han visto. Aladdin, Alí babá, Morgiana, Ja'far… Absolutamente todos, y él es el más marcado. No quiere olvidarse de aquéllas imágenes tan buenas, no tiene por qué tampoco. ¿Sólo por ser Judal se va a olvidar de uno de los mejores momentos de una fiesta montada en su reino?

¡Joder, no!

Poco a poco una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, alzó una de sus manos y cubrió parte de su rostro con ella, soltó una vacía carcajada a la nada, incluso detuvo sus pasos a mitad del pasillo y miró el camino restante a su habitación. ¿Por qué olvidarse de Judal danzando? Ah, era una imagen excelente~ Una boba sonrisa fue lo siguiente que estuvo en sus labios, una bastante boba y torpe, sus mejillas ardieron un poco. ¡Oh, adora esos pantalones de Judal, pareciera que movía las caderas! Las caderas sólo para él, como debería de ser…

¿A qué viene tal pensamiento? Es normal, aunque también bastante raro.

A él nunca le ha importado que su harem mantenga relaciones sexuales con alguna otra persona, mientras ninguna lo ate él será feliz, mientras que todas estén sanas también será feliz, pero la simple imagen de Judal tan cerca de Kouen o Koumei… Muchos amigos para Judal, el pensamiento le resultaba algo desagradable.

¿Cuántos de esos amigos son verdaderos? Seguramente sólo la princesa.

Ah, muchos pensamientos sobre Judal.

- ¿Acaso soy idiota?

- Lo eres.

- Judal… no te preocupes, ya lo sé.

El pelimorado dejó escapar un largo suspiro, antes de que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios. Sí, definitivamente era idiota, ¿por qué tenía la necesidad de huir ahora mismo? Reanudó su caminar, podía escuchar los pies descalzos del otro a su espalda, definitivamente Judal iba a por él. La ansiedad explotó en su bajo vientre, sabe lo que va a pasar. ¿Verdad? Recordar tanto a Judal danzando no le había hecho tanto bien como deseara, sus mejillas mostraban de nuevo un sonrojo ligero, escuchar los pies descalzos del otro a su espalda encendía su libido de una manera bastante bruta, pocas veces se sentía así. Oh, definitivamente lo necesitaba, aunque fuera un hombre. ¿De verdad le gustaban tanto los pliegues suaves de una mujer? ¿Qué… qué se sentirá tener por una vez a Judal entre brazos, sólo para él? ¿Qué se sentirá que Judal lo mime, que Judal lo toque como todas las chicas de su harem lo han tocado? ¿Judal sería cariñoso al tocar, o sería descuidado o bruto? Quería saberlo, definitivamente.

- ¿Estás huyendo?

- Sí.

Sinbad no se pensó la respuesta, tan sólo lo dijo. Pudo escuchar la baja risa de Judal, pero no fue una risa para nada orgullosa o burlona, en realidad fue un poco cariñosa, sedosa…

Oh~

- ¿Hacia dónde huyes, Sinbad?

- A mi habitación, ¡y no huyo!

Pudo escuchar otra risa más de Judal, aquello hizo que frunciera un poco sus cejas, eso defitivamente no se lo esperaba. ¿Y si Judal se le lanzaba a los brazos y ya, como todas?

…

Joder, si el chico se diera cuenta de lo que pensó seguro lo golpearía hasta la inconciencia, por alguna razón eso logró relajarlo un poco.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¡Mierda, sí!

- Oh, qué enérgica respuesta, tonteza.

-…

**~ SinJu ~**

Había pasado ya una semana, Kouen y su hermano habían decidido quedarse un poco más en Sindria por asuntos personales, no dijeron sus motivos reales pero Sinbad no lo preguntó tampoco, últimamente estaba relajado. MUY relajado, el motivo era claro para él y cierto pelinegro, que ahora mismo lo abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda en un momento íntimo en su despacho. Lástima para ambos, delante de Sinbad estaba el escritorio totalmente lleno de pergaminos y hojas que tenía qué firmar.

Ah, ese era su último día, a menos que Judal aceptara quedarse por su propia cuenta o algo más. Los besos en su cuello no se detenían, aquello lo mantenía relajado mientras tomaba su pluma, hundía la punta en la tinta negra y comenzaba con su trabajo, las manos del pelinegro se paseaban con libertad por su amplio pecho. Ahora no se había puesto los contenedores, así tenía más lugar para caricias. ¿Cuánto le estaba gustando esto, en verdad era algo bueno? Le gustaba ser acariciado así por Judal, más después de poder ver todo de ese Magi obscuro detrás de él.

Cuando los párpados de Judal se alzaron, lo notó. La rukh alrededor de Sinbad estaban rosadas, sus mejillas ardieron con furia.

¿Rosado, en verdad?

Interesante, así que lo había logrado a la perfección y sin proponérselo.

Tenía cautivado a Sinbad, y puede afirmar que le encantaba. ¿Todo eso por una danza? Por una danza en una de tanas fiestas de Sindria había tenido la oportunidad de acariciar a Sinbad, e olvidarse de quién era el enemigo y quién era el bueno, olvidarse de la diferencia de imperios y ser tan sólo dos hombres normales. El tintineo de las rukh no cesaba, pero no le molestaba. Sabía que Sinbad no las podía ver, no eran tampoco muchas como para que un humano lo note, pero él las veía, incluso las propias revoloteaban alrededor de las rukh de Sinbad. Oh, cómo adora esto~

**~ SinJu ~**

- Alí babá-kun

- ¿Huh?

El rubio se enderezó al escuchar la voz de su muy querido amigo y giró su cabeza en su dirección. Sharkkan detuvo sus golpes y enfundó de nuevo su espada con la pereza reflejada en su rostro. Las interrupciones nunca le agradaron en medio de un entrenamiento para recordar los viejos momentos, pero… ¡le daba más tiempo para ir a bebér un poco, ni hecho a posta! Huyó de la escena con rapidez y una larga sonrisa en sus labios, Alí babá lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿De verdad no había cambiado en todo el año que estuvo ausente?

Ah, su maestro nunca cambia…

- ¡Alí babá-kun!

- ¡Ah, sí! –negó algunas veces con la cabeza para quitarse aquéllos pensamientos, después se inclinó un poco al Magi menor y le sonrió con alegría, su sonrisa fue correspondida con la mismísima inocencia que Aladdin aún conservaba, a pesar de ser un niño obligado a madurar a temprana edad.

- Es Sinbad-ojií…

- ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo? –ahora su preocupación se reflejó en su ámbar mirar, ¿acaso Judal ha atacado por fin?

- ¿Recuerdas antes de irnos de Sindria? El rukh de Hakuryuu era rosado, por Morgiana…

- Sí… -lo invitó a continuar, sus manos se posaron en los hombros desnudos del otro, sus ojos estaban fijos en los contrarios.

- Bueno, Alí babá-kun, estoy preocupado. ¡Las rukh de Sinbad están rosas y no dejan de salir de su despacho, hasta el pasillo las veo!

- Oh…

¿Qué puede hacer él con un golpe de amor? Sonrió de nuevo, y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No, dudo que sea algo malo, Aladdin.

Insiste, ¿quién puede contra un golpe de amor?

**¿Continuará?**

Primeramente… no quise poner lemon, deseo hacer aquello cuando nuestro número de fanáticos suba un poco más, quiero que sea algo un poco especial. Un one-shot decente, con una buena pareja y un buen lemon, que tampoco soy una novata escribiéndolo. Espero les haya gustado, ¡y si es así y quieren más pueden aportar su granito de arena, que se agradece bastante!

Prometo algo; si este one-shot llega a tener al menos 30 reviews haré la escena que ocurrió en la habitación de Sinbad, sin pasar nada por alto. ¿Por qué un número tan alto? Principalmente porque quiero que sea especial, más si llegamos a tal número (no es mucho en realidad) escribiré esa parte, nada se pasará por alto como anteriormente dije.

Por el momento eso es todo, espero de verdad les haya agradado la lectura, lo siento si le jodí a alguien el anime pero advertí de los spoilers allá arriba.

_**¿No has entendido alguna palabra curiosa? ¡No te apures, aquí mismo te las dejo!**_

Djiin.- _Significa genio. Son los gobernantes de los calabozos y duermen en su interior hasta que un conquistador llega hasta ellos. Son capaces de modificar la dificultad de los calabozos a placer. Los __**Djinns**__ en __**Magi **__basan sus nombres en los de__los 72 demonios del Ars Goetia. Para invocar a un Djinn se necesita __**magoi**__. _Su pronunciación es "Jin"

Contenedor metálico.- _En cada laberinto creado por un __**Magi**__ hay un __**Djiin**__ dispuesto a dar su talento a quien conquiste tal laberinto, un contenedor metálico. Al momento de conquistar un laberinto y obtener su __**Djinn**__, este se inserta en cualquier objeto portado por el conquistador de dicho laberinto: su contenedor metálico. _Su pronunciación en japonés es "Kinzoku Ki"

Magi.- _Son los magos que dan forma al mundo. Mediante el uso limitado de __**magoi**__, son capaces de controlar el __**rukh**__ que existe en el mundo. También tienen el poder de convocar laberintos y guiar a la gente que desea conquistarlas hasta donde se encuentran._

Rukh.- _Esta fuerza es el hogar de las alma, es decir que cuando las personas mueren, su cuerpo regresa a la tierra y su alma regresa al __**Rukh**__ (la casa de la almas) Con apariencia de aves, la guía del __**Rukh**__ es lo que se llama "destino" Durante el anime se ha demostrado que el __**Rukh**__ tiene la capacidad de cambiar de color indiferentemente al blanco (paz) a negro (depresión, incertidumbre, soledad…) a colores como el rosado, este se demostró cuando uno de los personajes se mostró enamorado; su __**rukh**__ alrededor cambió a rosado._ Su pronunciación en japonés es "Rufu"

Magoi.- _Es la energía que crea el __**Rukh**__. Es el poder mágico que se usa para las armas mágicas, conjuros e invocar __**Djinn.**_

Pelea de meadas.- _Pelea entre hombres por la posesión de cierta persona u objeto._


End file.
